Student or Master, Nisashi's Invitation
The mood of the village would shift, as the rumor of the Second Uzushiokage's son, the Red-Haired Deity returned, would spread throughout the village. There was no one general feeling for the former Kage, everyone had their own personal experience with him. From excited to disappointed to terrified, Shenny was surely the talk of the town. Then suddenly...the village would become quiet, as eyes were finally laid upon the him, confirming the rumor. No one would say or do anything as Shenron wandered through the streets. "Shit, where the hell is that place. It been too long, I can't seem to remember." he mumbled to himself as he continued to search for the Uzushio hospital. He would helplessly continue to wander around the village, hoping to eventually find the huge apartment complex. "Hmmmm...the village seems quiet today, wonder what the mongrels are doing today." he thought as he finally noticed the inactivity. "Its because of you, no one likes you Shenny." the Maju explained. "Maybe we should just take their souls for being disrespectful" the Shinigami responded. After some time, Shenron began to get anxious, as he was about to give up his search, he finally decided to ask someone. "Excuse, did they move the hospital because it is not where I remember it being." he said hoping that it was moved and that the drugs he was taking, were not affecting his eidetic memory. "Uh-uhhhh, I mean, Uhhh Y-yes, I mean yes sir, Shenron-sir, it is in the North East section now" the man responded trembling. "Thank you" he said with glee. "What did you do to these people" asked the Maju. "Lets just say it wasn't my brightest hours" he said as he finally made it to the hospital and asked for the Head Doctor. The Head Doctor of the medical center walked out and gave a slight bow to the man whom had requested him. "Hello sir." He said with his usual polite tone. "I heard of your return to the village, but I never expected you could asking for me." He hanged the coat he was wearing on a nearby rack and removed his glasses. "I assumed you would want nothing to do with this 'mongrel'. May I ask the reason of your coming here?" He said poofing his usual out-of-work coat from a seal and donning it. "You came here to see him again....this guy isn't even worth our time, lets go get some good souls." said the shinigami. "How many time do I have to tell you we are not soul hunting....now silence" the two argued. "Is there a place where we can talk......in private" Shenron asked politely then continued "There are some things I need to talk about." "Yes,." Nisashi said, waving some stray hair from his face revealing the large eyepatch over his missing eye. "We will talk in my office, follow me." He would lead the man to a small office and pull up a chair for him before walking over to teapot boiling on small stove in the corner of the room. He poured himself a cup and raised the pot over a second. "Care for a drink?" he asked. The well-known shinobi surveyed the office and with a face of disgust, he said, "No...this won't do at all" reaching out for the medic's hand but then pausing, "May I" to show that this was not like the last time but did not wait for an answer. Teleporting the two to his office in the Land of Sea, Shenron spoke. "Much better" he spoke prefering his much bigger, nicer office than Nisashi's. "Now would YOU like anything before we begin?" Having held his freshly poured cup of tea in the opposite hand he took a small sip. "I would like to know why someone like you would go out of their way to speak to someone like me." He took another sip and examined the room. "This is a lovely office you have by the way." It was almost as if Nisashi harbored no resentment for Shenron after what occured during their last meeting. His tone and mannerisms sounded how one would speak to an old acquaintance, or even a friend. "He doesn't seem to be bothered by anything I've done, has he forgiven me, not that it matters but I mean...its truly odd." Shenron thought observing Nisashi's motions. "Oh I see what going on here....student or master" the Maju asked. "Well that's what gonna find out" he responded. "Do you know where we are mon....Doc" he said catching his tongue, trying to be as respectful as possible. Nisashi let out small chuckle, witnessing the noticeably forced politeness of Shenron. "I've sent clones here for meditation in the past." He took another sip and stored the now empty cup in a small seal. "The land of the sea if I'm remembering correctly. With all due respect you've yet to provide a reason as to why you brought me here." Nisashi thought he may regret his next choice of words. "You don't seem like the apologetic type, so I doubt this is about our little scuffle. If by chance it is, I realize I was partially at fault in causing it, my apologies." He said giving a slight bow. "Apology accepted" he said having no intention in returning the favor, he would continue with the the reason on why the doctor was here. "So you are specifically in an institute known as Gakuinkisai. Now I don't know if you have heard the rumors, but we are quickly progressing, increasing in the number of students and masters. Allying ourselves with the Five Great Shinobi Nations, we hope to revolutionize the way young shinobi are taught and have them develop relationships from a young age. Now for the reason why you are here. The others believe that you could be a master here but I told them you are not ready for such a task. So after discussion, to prove that I am right I have to show them your skills in a brawl. If you surpass all of our expectations you can become a Division Head but if you fail you would most likely be placed as a student. Obviously this all rides on the fact that you would be interested in joining our academy." he paused allowing Nisashi to process all the info. "Before we continue I'd like to say that, either way, if you decide to join our academy being a student or teacher you might need to either quit your current job or ask for one that doesn't involve you being there...got me." Nisashi sat in silence for a minute and thought the proposal over. While he had grown quite bored with his daily duties, he was unsure about leaving place he had grown somewhat attached. After a nearly a minute of silence he took a deep breath and replied. "Well all things considered, my job has consisted of nothing but sitting around and helping people with sore throats and minor illnesses." He thought for another few seconds. "I'll take you up on your offer. I was planning a meeting with one of my colleagues soon anyway. I suppose that will be a good of a time as any to announce my resignation." He let out a small chuckle. "If I happen to meet your expectations that is." "Perfect.....are you ready to dance now." Shenron asked with glee with a hint of sinister hidden behind it. "So you fought this man before Shenny" asked the elegant spirit. "Yeah and I'm surprised he agreed to duel once again, seeing what happened last time" the shinigami responded referring to Nisashi's eye. "Indeed. We barely had a chance to get started last time." Nisashi actually sounded audibly disappointed that their previous battle was cut short. "Perhaps you could take to a place where we will not be disturbed? I would like a repeat of our prior meeting." Nisashi thought back to the disappointment of the battle ending when it had virtually just begun. "Shennnnnnnny......is this guy strong. He seems very confident so I wanted to check." Maju thought entering her spirit form that only Shenron could see. "That what were here to find out" standing up after, waling towards the exit. Stopping beside Nisashi, he glance a him for a moment. "Then lets go" placing his hand on Nisashi's shoulder teleporting them to the courtyard of the academy where all brawls take place. "No need to worry about damaging anything in here, the place was designed especially for battle and possesses a barrier designed by me around it." he announced holtsing his blade signifying he is ready for battle. Nisashi removed the coat he was wearing and neatly folded it, before poofing it into a seal. "Well then, I suppose neither of us have anything to worry about." Sparks could be seen for brief moment around Nisashi, using his bioelectrical prowess to enhance the speed of the signals of his brain. He then immediately constructed a suit of armor around himself. He quickly rushed Shenron with speed reminiscent of Lightning Release Chakra Mode and promptly attempted to ram his fist into the ribs of Shenron. Before Nisashi even spoke the battle had already begun for Shenron, analyzing his opponent with his superhuman deduction skills. "His soul, its actually quite confusing, its like wearing a mask, showing the nice medic who cares for people but under it, its little bit crazy with surges of energy everywhere. Last time I remember he had explosion release so that mean he possesses the natures Lightning and Earth." he paused hearing the vibrations of Nisashi's bioelectric blood, going through his body. "Not Electrification but close, so he has a natural affinity for Lightning I suppose. So with that I can guess. He is an Uzumaki who can passively absorb natural energy, possibly Sage, explosions, Medical Ninjutsu, increased speed, maybe strength." as his coat disappeared Shenron suddenly remembered the last thing he was missing. "Ah yes he is also a master of taijutsu, possible for Sub of Tai and Head of Med. Shouldn't be to much." completely breaking down Nisashi in a matter of 2 seconds. "He's not a smart as I hoped" he thought, while Nisashi constructed his armor. Activating a powerful seal that increased his sensing and reflexes, he continued to observe. "He didn't seem to get my hint, well his lost" Nisashi would begin to rush towards Shenron at great speed that seemed to be in slow motion for the Z-ranked shinobi. This barrier is home court for the Master of the Academy, modifying it to give them the advantage. Being the one who constructed the barrier Shenron placed a unique seal on it that allows him to teleport anywhere in the barrier at instantaneous speeds. Turing his body into air Shenron teleported behind, shooting several wind bullets directly at him, at great speed. In small instance in which Shenron avoided his technique and prepared his wind bullets, Nisashi manged to piece a few things together. "He made this barrier, and can likely manipulate it's properties. He far faster than me in raw speed and reaction times, I doubt even the gates will fully close the gap. Taijutsu will be practically useless." At that moment Nisashi could sense Shenron behind him. His armor had already been dented by several wind bullets as Nisashi released a massive explosion around himself in directions. "My best chance is to attack in all directions at once, I don't stand much of a chance any other way." He thought as he released several more explosions engulfing large portions of the area they were in. "Seem like he going to jump to the most obvious conclusion, if you can't do your thing make sure their opponent can't do theirs." he thought as the Nisashi began his thoughtless explosions, that is just truly pathetic and lacks any real strategy. Shenron has various counters to this sorta thing but he chose the most basic one to avoid any harm from any attack. Before the various explosions, Shenron actiavted another one of his seals that protected him from any form of ninjutsu while increasing its strength against physical attack as it absorbed more chakra. When the explosions stopped smoke covered the entire battefield. Using a surge of chakra to clear smoke, the Red-haired Deity sat on a well sculpted chair of rock, with a face of boredom. "If these two things are that it takes to beat you, I don't even know if I want you as a student here" he said taunting his opponent. "Hmm that barrier is going to screw me over if I don't do something about it." Nisashi quickly channeled explosive chakra into his finger tips. "How about we stress test that barrier of yours?" Nisashi was suddenly surrounded by a thick layer of explosive chaka, before releasing a a beam resulting in a series of explosions in an attempt to destroy the barrier surrounding the academy. Smiling, Shenron knew it was futile, he built the barrier to withstand the Ten-Tails's Tailed Beast Ball. His grinning would continue until suddenly the barrier began to crack, Shenron's grin would turn into a face of disgust. "Now, it is not really a test if you help the man." Shenron yelled knowing fully that it was not Nisashi who broke that barrier but one of the other Shichibukai who were observing the battle, which was the ideal way to break the barrier. "Now now, we all know you can outsmart the best of them, but we are not here to watch you mock the prospect. So we'll teleport you to the real battlefield. " announced an unknown speaker through a telecom. Suddenly, the two were teleported to a grassland, just right outside of the academy. "Seems like my "comrades" really like you. They have given you a second chance, so don't fuck it up." he explained still sitting the chair he created not to long ago. "Well then, I'll have to make sure to thank them." Nisashi then quickly decided to think of what to do next. "That little barrier of his will be a pain until I can destroy it, I may not be able to match his reaction time, but I may just be able to beat his physical speed." Having decided it was closest thing to a plan he would get for now, he decided to see just how far he could push Shenron's speed. Nisashi's muscles would suddenly grow noticeably larger. He then made use of his ability to quickly open the gates, skipping straight to the gate of view. "Let's see if his body matches his brain!" He thought before rushing Shenron. If he failed to hit him he'd come up with something else, but this was his best shot for now. Wasting no time he release an incredibly fast storm of punches attempting to break the barrier surrounding Shenron and strike him within it. Someone just found their second wind" Maju commented noticing the increase in his muscle size. Shenron would respond with amusement."Indeed. This barrier won't be of much use right now." quickly deactivating the ninjutsu defending barrier. Once the man opened the Sixth Gate, Shenny already took the necessary precautions to avoid getting hurt. Transforming his body into flames, Shenron would rush to the skies not being effect by the punches nor the heated chakra. Raising to the skies in a matter of milliseconds Shenron withdrew his sword, focusing a ball of chakra on the tip of the blade. With his opponent still occupied with the clone of flames acting as a substitute, the Z-rank shinobi launched the sword directly at Nisashi with great speed. But then suddenly another sword would Summoning: Divine_Rain behind him. Having the two blades switch places, the blade with the ball would appear behind Nisashi, exploding detonating moments after. Nisashi was caught off guard by the explosion and from Shenron's point of view would be completely enveloped in the explosion. However rather than being blasted away, he remained in place, having released chakra chains beneath himself he was rooting into the ground like a tree. He was missing several large portions of flesh and broken bones in many parts of his body, and his blood could be seen sparking from several of his open wounds. Where as these injuries would cripple or even kill some people, Nisashi's injuries could be seen rapidly healing, being entirely healed in moments. Nisashi cracked his neck and looked up at Shenron. "Got another one in ya?" He said with a light smirk. Maju would be the first to comment on Nisashi's power. "Look at that, his regenerating abilities are better than yours Shenny-kun." Referring to the Red-Haired Shinobi's healing technique genetically given to him by his father. "Oh.....you gotta kill him now, smiling and shit. Thinking he is superior." Shinigami stated having known Shenron long enough to understand what ticks him off. And indeed such confidence did anger Shenron, the sight of a mongrel believing they stood a chance against a divine being such as himself truly irritated. "Look at that, seems like our little medic, angered Shenny. Now lets see if he has the strength to back it up." the God of Genjutsu stated watching the battle from monitors in the Master's lobby. Suddenly the the ground began to tremble, the gentle breeze would become a powerful current strong enough to send trees flying, the cloud began to darken. This was all because of Shenron dense chakra slowly exerting on to the little island. "Hopefully you won't die in the process, you insignificant mongrel" he yelled as suddenly hundreds of blades appear in a barrier like formation surrounding NIsashi. Connecting each blade with chakra chains release from his body, Shenron was able to channel his chakra into each and every blade. At the tip of blade, a specific element was focused at the tip. From Fire, to lightning, to wind to even water, balls of chakra were concentrated at the tip. "Welcome to a place worse than hell" he said, as the the orbs were shot at Nisashi. Some were beams, while others were bombs, it was a light show. If Shenron could see within the sphere of unending explosions, he would see his weapons clashing with carbon copies Nisashi had constructed and packed with explosive chakra to destroy Shenron's weapons upon contact with them. As for the projectiles heading his way, they would be primarily be blocked or at the least mitigated a personal favorite of Nisashi's defensive techniques. "If this is a place worse than hell, then I have no fear of Death!" He shouted, overcome by the adrenaline and excitement he was feeling, through do to his own roaring explosion as well as those of the weapons, he shout likely went unheard. Knowing exacting what was going on thanks to his seismic sense, Shenron was ready to end this battle. "You that mad that you are gonna end the battle so early, Shenny-kun" she aksed wondering if he was truly the pissed. "Mongrels do not deserve to back talk to deity, he must learn how insignificant he is." Raising his right hand, making the Seal of Confrontation. As the smoke cleared from all the chaos it would reveal a paralyzed Nisashi. ---- Flashback Using a surge of chakra to clear smoke, the Red-haired Deity sat on a well sculpted chair of rock, with a face of boredom. Hopefully you won't die in the process, you insignificant mongrel" Flashback End ---- During those two moments, Shenron would place Nisashi in check, possibly even checkmate. Placing two seals that could possibly end the match. The first being the Sage Art: Stronghold Seal, a seal paralyzes the about by using the natural energy inside them, very useful against someone who continuously absorbing Natural Energy. And the second being the Element Imprisonment Seal, that seals a specific element, in this case water, that would not only eventually drown Nisashi but continuously shock him due to his bioelectric blood. "Watch your tongue from now on mongrel, next time I won't be so kind." he said decending waiting from some reaction from either Nisashi or teh spectators. Shenron had made one fatal mistake trying to paralyze Nisashi by using his own natural energy against him. Since the natural energy Nisashi absorbs is always being converted into chakra by him, thus the natural energy Shenron could try to use to confine him was miniscule at best. Nisashi would be able to break the seal paralyzing him with relative ease, as the seal would actually have virtually nothing to work with at the time of it's activation. As for the water that was filling his body, Nisashi would have to do something a little reckless. Knowing he would lose consciousness if he did not somehow stop the flow of water in his body, and then he had an idea. With the seal trying to confine him using his natural energy broken, Nisashi used a vast array of chakra chains into the ground beneath him, bringing natural energy into his body at an alarming rate as thunder clouds rolled in and lightning began rapidly striking around Nisashi and Shenron. Wings sprouted from Nisashi's back and his electrolytic blood went into overdrive. It turned from a mere electrically charged blood into a mere pure energy like state, as his physiology changed as he entered sage mode. This pure energy flowing through his veins would evaporate the excess water, causing steam to comes out of Nisashi's body. The lightning would tear away at the ground around Nisashi and rapidly attempt to strike Shenron. Nisashi was them simelf struck by lightning and his eyepatch was torn off revealing both of his eyes surrounded a lightning like aura. During this same process Nisashi opened the Gate of Wonder. As the lightning stormed down Nisashi rushed shenron yet again attempting to get behind him as the lightning attempted to strike him. He then released a massive punch followed by the construction of a massive dragon attempting to carry Shenron into the sky. Shenron was legitimately surprised, the ability to convert natural energy into chakra was extremely rare, he would have never thought of it in his calculation. This would usually be enough for Shenron to stop calling his opponent a mongrel, but he was already enraged. Shenron was determined to show this doctor who his GOD really is, and who he should be really praying to. As the thunder bolt came rushing down, Shenon was quick to activate his electrification technique to avoid any damage and actually increase his stamina a lil bit. He began to giggle as he thought"I'm charged up" pun intended (Drake Reference). Making the seal of confrontation once again, Shenron would activate, what he believed was checkmate. - "Watch your tongue from now on mongrel, next time I won't be so kind." - When he said the word mongrel one last time it was initially for a long term effect, using it if he was ever to cross paths with Nisashi again. But some chain of events would force Shenron to play he his hidden card now. The seal placed on him is known as the Three Symbols of the Imperial Palace Gate Sealing Technique. He would activate the seal's first effect, the ability to take their conciness away, leaving them as if they were a corpse with no body, motions less. Knowing that Nisashi is a creative bastard he would also activate the second seal, that forces Nisashi to believe that Shenron was God, praising him as if he were from another world, forcing Nisashi to believe he was the one he was always meditating to and telling him to never turn against or harm him, this was the memory Nisashi had of Shenron. This would make sure Nisashi's subconscious would not get in the way either. Nisashi would only get so close, teleporting to Shenron but never completing his fatal punch. And to make 100% sure this battle was over, he woudl rescript what the Natural Energy Seal had into a Soul removal seal, that would activate if a surge of Nisashi's chakra would emit from his body. "That would've been dangerous right there Shenny-kun. You were kinda reckless there weren't you." Maju said entering her spirit form. Knowing Nisashi was knocked out, Shenron would turn and walk towards one of the speakers, "So what is your decision." Unbeknownst to Shenron, Nisashi has prepared his bio-electric mental defenses as soon as he heard the word "Mongrel" having associated it with Shenron's seals, he prepared in the only way his reflexes could thing we uttered the word, sealing off all but the bare essentials of his brain. This would include his frontal lobe and cerebral cortex, and while Nisashi could not remember his own recent actions and was passed out due to the stress put on the brain to resist the seal, he would not be praying to shenron tonight, while the effect was mitigated, it could be completely shut out, and Nisashi now felt a respectful admiration for Shenron, as one would a sensei or even an older sibling they look up to. "He has proven a lot today don't you think. Pushing you towards the end of your natural state, also even forcing you to go Sennin Mode. So why don't you tell us, what you think." a voice stated in the speaker. Shenron looked back to make sure the man was unconscious the spoke. "Yeah I guess....he was better than I thought. His medical ninjutsu skill as well as his taijutsu skill are superb but are sorta unique to him. I believe we should put him as a sub division teacher for now. And if he wants to be a strong fist sub master as well he can." Shenron said dropping the burnt out cig and reapplying. "Exactly what we were thinking, as usual always on point Shenron. Now, um....take him back to the Uzushio hospital, we ain't go no medics here as of now." the voice said cutting the microphone off to no back talk was permitted. Leaving the unconscious doctor alone in his office, Shenron would leave a note, his first pay check and a scroll, hoping he can start work as soon as possible. Category:Finished RP